Beautiful Lie
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: “Eu não te posso perdoar Malfoy… não te posso livrar dos fantasmas que te assombram!” A sua voz era mais fraca de dia para dia. A sua pele mais branca de noite para noite. “Foste tu que os criaste.” COMPLETA


_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different?_

Draco virou as costas para a parede novamente e mexeu-se, desarrumando os belos lençóis de uma seda verde escura, um pedaço de jade macio que acariciava a sua pele branca como a neve.

Abriu os olhos e encarou a escuridão. As sombras moviam-se. O luar entranhava nas gretas das persianas fechadas rudemente e a leve brisa sussurrava segredos por todo o quarto. As cortinas brancas, de um material levíssimo, abanavam lentamente como numa dança rotineira e os barulhos nocturnos gemiam numa canção triste e desnorteada.

O homem pálido de cabelos louros suspirou. Um suspiro repleto de pesar e desespero. Um suspiro cansado e magoado.

Afastou os lençóis que o cobriam e levantou-se com uma rapidez impaciente. Enfiou as chinelas fofas nos seus pés e colocou o robe requintado por cima das suas costas musculadas e pálidas.

Dirigiu-se à janela e escancarou as persianas. Lá fora, a lua cheia iluminava-o com uma luz dourada, digna de um príncipe. Um príncipe que a contemplava na mansão dos Malfoy.

Olhou os campos vazios e as estátuas soturnas que rodeavam a enorme habitação. Tudo era um espelho da sua realidade. Draco Malfoy estava vazio, incompleto, assombrado, malfadado…

O mundo inteiro estava contra ele e mesmo assim parecia que ele tinha tudo.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou vagarosamente ate ás masmorras que completavam o castelo que era a sua casa. Pousou a mão na maçaneta fria e rodou-a pesarosamente para a direita.

O que procurava ele ali? O que o levava a caminhar até àquele sítio escuro e desconsolado, severo e frio, sem alma? Todas as noites vagueava pela mansão sem rumo… todas as noites contemplava os seus erros, os seus pecados, os seus males…

Todas as noites sofria um pouco mais, todas as noites se lembrava da feroz batalha de há dois anos atrás. Todas as noites repetia a mesma cena na sua cabeça.

O rapaz que sobreviveu a cair imóvel no chão enlameado dos campos de Hogwarts. A chuva a lavar-lhe a cara pálida e sem vida. O moreno morto no chão, olhos verdes bem abertos com um terror gélido. A sua face pálida como cal mas serena como o anoitecer. O louro encarava-o com uma frieza incompreensível para quem tinha acabado de matar, a sua mão envolta firmemente na madeira dura da sua varinha. Os seus olhos com um pesar escondido.

Não sentira remorsos, não sentira dor… mas também não sentira o sabor da vitória. Sim, o lado do mal saíra vitorioso… mas para ele isso não interessava.

Não queria ser o vassalo do senhor do mal. Não queria ser um fantoche nas suas mãos… a sua vida era agora vazia… um dilema, uma dor constante…

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_Cause this is just a game._

Abriu uma outra porta pesada e repleta de tristeza e avançou mais uns passos. Que respostas esperava ele encontrar com estas conversas nocturnas? Que alívio pensava ele alcançar com tão poucas palavras trocadas entre os dois?

Absolvição de todos os seus pecados?

Não. Ela nunca o perdoaria.

Abriu uma porta final e parou em frente a uma masmorra. Grades de um ferro pesado rodeavam o pequeno espaço abafado. Não corria uma leve brisa, não havia uma única luz…

Draco acendeu as velas que rodeavam a minúscula cela e a figura de uma pequena morena esquelética ficou então visível aos olhos mortos do louro.

A pequena figura moveu-se pesarosamente e puxou o pedaço de pano que a cobria até ao queixo.

"O que é que pretendes Malfoy?"

A voz da rapariga soava cansada e rouca. O ar que se lhe escapava da garganta arranhava-lhe o interior e doía-lhe até ao fundo da alma. O louro não respondeu.

Ela levantou-se com dificuldade e cambaleou até às grades.

"Eu não te posso perdoar Malfoy… não te posso livrar dos fantasmas que te assombram!" A sua voz era mais fraca de dia para dia. A sua pele mais branca de noite para noite. "Foste tu que os criaste." Os seus cabelos cada dia mais emaranhados, os seus olhos cada momento com menos vida…

Draco fitou o chão e engoliu as palavras duras que ressoavam na sua cabeça como um gongo.

"Tu, Malfoy!" Ela agarrou-lhe nas mãos pálidas e ele estremeceu com o súbito contacto. As mãos pequenas dela estavam sujas e frias. As mãos fortes dele estavam quentes e reais. "Com estas mãos! Eu não posso desfazer o que tu fizeste. Só tu te podes perdoar a ti próprio. Não podes é fazer com que os outros te perdoem…"

Ela largou-lhe as mãos que caíram sem vida lado a lado do seu corpo. Draco fitou-a. Estava cansado… demasiado cansado para responder de volta. Abandonou a cela fria e voltou ao seu quarto. O seu refúgio.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to belive in._

_So beautiful, so beautiful_

_That makes me_

Draco tornava-se mais parecido com uma assombração de dia para dia. Recusava-se a comer, não conseguia dormir. Teimava a visitá-la todas as noites. Ouvia as palavras duras que ela tinha reservadas para ele e regressava ao seu escuro quarto para não dormir…

Um dia soltou-a. Abriu as grades que a prendiam e deixou-a sair.

"O que pretendes com isto, Malfoy?"

Mais uma vez, as palavras familiares abandonavam os lábios murchos e secos da morena.

"Quero parar com os fantasmas… livrar-me das assombrações!"

Ela pressentia o desespero na voz dele. Ele procurava a esperança e a salvação nos olhos dela.

"Não te vou perdoar…"

Ela seguiu caminho pela encruzilhada que era a enorme habitação dos Malfoy, mas que ela conhecia como a palma da sua mão. Ele afundou-se em desespero uma vez mais.

Caiu de joelhos no chão e esmurrou-o sem misericórdia. Os seus punhos sangravam, o seu coração estava destroçado e vazio. Mas os seus olhos continuavam secos e a sua alma continuava assombrada.

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

"Porque é que não foste embora...? Eu libertei-te…"

A sua voz era inquisidora. O seu olhar autoritário. A sua alma magoada. O seu coração desesperado.

"Sim… libertaste-me. Mas ainda não te libertaste de mim."

A morena virou-lhe as costas e deixou-o só uma vez mais. Os seus olhos castanhos suportavam um pouco mais de vida, o seu cabelo era de novo emaranhado mas brilhante. O seu corpo um pouco mais cheio.

Agora era a vez de Hermione resplandecer e de Draco desfalecer…

Retornou para o seu refúgio. O quarto requintado com a cama de dossel. Os lençóis cor de jade jaziam no chão num emaranhado de roupa. As persianas estavam fechadas. A escuridão assolava-o, o passado assombrava-o…

"_És a melhor coisa que me aconteceu Draco…"_

Fechou os olhos e tentou recordar. Essas memórias pareciam tão longe… estavam guardadas num local a que ele não conseguia aceder… apenas conseguia espreitar por uma frecha na porta.

A mensagem chegava-lhe distorcida e incompreensível. Os sons estavam longe e os sentimentos… já não os conhecia.

"_Nunca te vou deixar…"_

Ó que mentiras infames…

"_Não me magoes Draco…"_

Não… nunca… não o quis fazer! Foi uma ordem… estava desesperado por poder… acredita…

"_Porque é que o fizeste?"_

Não tive alternativa! Draco caiu de joelhos e levou as mãos à cabeça que rodopiava com os fragmentos de memórias já passadas.

"_Odeio-te!"_

Não! Não…! Por favor… não…

_Don't have too much to say_

_Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to belive in._

_So beautiful, so beautiful_

_That makes me_

"Hermione... por favor..."

A morena olhou-o com indiferença.

"Não. Jamais te perdoarei. Não significas nada para mim. Odeio-te! Não passas de um devorador da morte que não aceita o seu passado e está preso nas memórias que o assombram! Revoltas-me…"

Draco mordeu o lábio para se impedir de gritar em plena fúria e conteve-se para não bater na pessoa que mais gostava neste mundo.

"Estás a mentir!"

A convicção na sua voz fez a morena recuar um passo. O seu coração bateu mais forte a sua cabeça rodopiou. Estaria ela a mentir? Não… ele tinha morto os seus melhores amigos… ele tinha-a traído… ele tinha-a magoado… enganado… ela não podia estar a mentir. Odiava-o com todas as forças que possuía.

"Não… não estou…"

A sua voz era um mero suspiro. As palavras atropelaram-se e ele percebeu a sua hesitação. Aproximou-se tentando cativá-la.

"Estás!"

Os olhos cinzentos que a fitavam eram agora brilhantes. A sua mente assombrada abria agora as portas da esperança por onde todos os fantasmas começavam a sair. Estava a encontrar a liberdade!

_Ohhhhh Everyone…_

_Everyone who's looking at me_

_I'm running around in circles, angry_

_Aquiredt desperation's building high_

_I've got to remember this is just a game._

Ela abanou a cabeça ferozmente e fugiu. Fugiu para o jardim rodeado de imóveis estátuas que a fitavam, condenando-a… condenando a sua atitude, condenado o seu pesar e o seu rancor.

"NÃO!" Hermione gritou para as estátuas.

"Não me julguem!" Caiu de joelhos e levou as mãos à face. "Não estou errada! Ele não merece o meu perdão!" Lágrimas cansadas jorraram das suas órbitas magoadas…

"Eu sei! Eu sei que fiquei aqui… eu sei que não me afastei! Mas… não…"

Ela estava desesperada. Levantou-se e correu. Correu pelo labirinto de flores e arbustos, de árvores e arvoredos, de estátuas e rochas e pedras e lagos. Tudo eram olhos, todos a julgavam. Já não aguentava mais…

_So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful (lie)  
So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful (lie)  
So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful (lie)  
So beautiful, beautiful (lie)_

"Eu não consigo viver assim..." Soluçou, tentando arranjar as palavras certas para exprimirem o que lhe passava pela alma.

"Eu estou aqui para te apoiar Hermione… não precisas viver assim…"

Draco aproximou-se dela.

"Não! Assim não é viver… é morrer… não consigo perdoar-te Draco! Não consigo e não quero!"

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

O seu coração batia com força. Ela temia que ele o pudesse ouvir.

"Estás a mentir Hermione! Eu sei que me queres odiar, eu sei o mal que te fiz! A dor que te causei! Não sabes o quanto me custa a mim também? Tu bem vês aquilo que eu sofro diariamente!"

Hermione fitou o chão tentando impedir com que mais lágrimas teimosas se soltassem do seu refúgio. Anuiu levemente. Sim, era verdade.

_Such a beautiful lie to belive in_

"Nós pertencemos juntos..."

"Não! O Harry e a Ginny pertenciam juntos! E tu mataste-os! O Dumbledore pertencia a Hogwarts! E tu destruíste isso! Causaste tanto sofrimento!"

Ela levantou-se com uma fúria redobrada que emanava por todos os seus poros.

"Eu odeio-te!"

Draco aproximou-se e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pela face pálida de Hermione. Um pequeno sorriso voltava aos seus lábios rosas. Os fantasmas tinham-no abandonado. Ela já o tinha perdoado. Apenas não o queria admitir…

"Não… não odeias…"

Hermione sabia que as palavras que abandonavam a sua boca eram falsas e hipócritas. Mas ela não queria que assim o fosse… não o podia permitir. Ele ainda não tinha sofrido o suficiente.

"Não…" A sua voz era fraca. Draco envolveu-a com os seus braços fortes. Ela não lutou.

"Não…" A sua alma era forte e a sua resolução era simples. Odiar o Draco Malfoy para todo o sempre. Mas o seu coração era fraco…. E ela ainda o amava fortemente…

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_That makes me…_

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Erm... pois... eu sei que isto está mt estúpido e confuso! Começou bem mas acabou de uma maneira mt estranha! O que é facto é que os começos são sempre fáceis! Acabar é que são o elas… ai ai… desculpem mas não sabia mesmo como terminar isto! Espero que tenham gostado na mesma! Deixem review a exprimir as vossas opiniões! ;P se não perceberem alguma coisa e quiserem que eu vos responda deixem o mail na review que eu contacto-vos! Obrigadaaaaaa!

Ah! A musica é dos 30 Seconds to Mars e chama-se Beautiful Lie! É mt boa! Ouçam-na:P

©Pandora


End file.
